The best sleepover ever
by HatThiefShipper
Summary: AppealShipping one-shot. Dawn knew that Zoey liked girls, and that it had been two years since Zoey was cheated on by a girl she dated. Zoey and Dawn go to a party that Candice had been throwing, and during the party the group plays spin the bottle, and Dawn ends up having to kiss Zoey which both girls feel a special connection during. What will they do?


**AppealShipping one-shot. Dawn and Zoey go to a sleepover and the gang decides to play "spin the bottle". When it's Dawn's turn, the bottle lands on Zoey. What will happen after the kiss? Also, there's a playhouse for the Pokémon and while Dawn's Pokémon are in the playhouse together, I make a couple of references to the episode "Steamboat Willies".**

Zoey was hanging out with Dawn one day and she mentioned, "Ms. Senior's throwing a sleepover for all her previous and current students so they can get to know each other, and each person's allowed to bring one guest, so since you're my best friend, I just knew I had to invite you."

Dawn responded cheerfully, "Yeah, of course I'll go with you, Zoey. I love sleepovers they're just amazing!"

Zoey informed Dawn, "The party's gonna be at Ms. Senior's house this Saturday at 7:00. Since you're staying at my place with me right now, and my house isn't that far from hers, we can head out at about 6:00 or 6:30, depending on how long takes to get ready."

Dawn questioned, "Are we allowed to bring our Pokémon along with us if we want?"

Zoey clarified, "Yes, and Ms. Senior has a special area just for them to play or battle with each other in while the trainers mingle and party with each other."

Dawn replied, "So great, 'cause I don't know if I'd feel comfortable with leaving Piplup and the gang alone at your house because I'm not sure how long we'll be gone, and I don't want them to get lonely or go crazy and start wrecking your house."

Zoey commented, "Well, Togekiss is very responsible, and Piplup can be as well, although sometimes he does tend to go overboard."

Dawn giggled and added, "And Pachirisu's a major handful, too. I mean, she's not as bad as she was after I first caught her, but she's still so hyper at times and she just goes all over the place."

Zoey had a smirk on her face as she playfully joked, "Well, Pokémon do take after their trainers."

Dawn played along and she joked, "At least I know how to let loose and have fun."

Zoey and Dawn both giggled and playfully shoved the other. As soon as they calmed down they walked back to Zoey's place together, and as they were heading to Zoey's, Dawn would look over at Zoey and noticed she'd look kind of upset. Since Dawn and Zoey were so close they knew a lot about each other not many people would, and one of the secrets Dawn knew about Zoey was that Zoey was a lesbian. Dawn also knew that Zoey had been cheated on by a girl she had dated a few years back, and it was coming up on two years since that happened. Dawn knew that Zoey was way over her ex-girlfriend and had been for a long time, but sometimes Zoey still felt upset about what happened.

Dawn attempted to make Zoey feel better and she commented, "I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through, but I'm very sorry for what happened. You're a really amazing person, Zoey, and I know that one of these days you'll find a girlfriend that's going to treat you right."

Zoey tried her hardest to fight back the tears as she responded, "Thanks so much for those kind words, Dawn. I hope you're right."

Dawn stopped walking and hugged her friend and mentioned, "She's out there for you somewhere and you're going to find her. There's no need to worry."

Zoey hugged Dawn as well and thought to herself, "Maybe I already have found her."

* * *

**Saturday night**

Dawn and Zoey arrive at Candice's place at 7:00 that night and they're the first ones.

Candice hugs them both and excitedly states, "Zo-zo, Dawn, I'm so glad you both could make it."

As the hug ended Zoey commented, "Ms. Senior you know I'd never miss one of your parties unless I'm busy with a Contest or training for a Contest."

Dawn mentioned, "Zoey informed me about the party, and I think it's an amazing way for your current students to meet and get to know your previous students. She also informed me of a special area you have just for Pokémon so they can play and battle together while all the trainers' party."

Candice enlightened Dawn, "There is a special playroom just for the Pokémon. To get to it, you need to go outside and go to the right. You'll see a big farmhouse that I had a professional construction crew build with all sorts of toys for the Pokémon to play with as well as all sorts of equipment like slides and indoor swing sets for them to play on.

Dawn complimented, "Wow, Candice, you sure know how to throw a party and have everyone enjoy the fun!"

Candice giggled and remarked, "Oh, Dawn how kind of you."

Dawn ran outside and when she saw the building she was completely awe-struck.

Just like when she, Ash, and Brock still traveled together and found the amazing steamboat they took on their way to Hearthome City, Dawn called out all her Pokémon and commented, "Everyone come out and see this!"

When all her Pokémon were out they looked at the giant farmhouse and became just as awe-struck as Dawn had.

Dawn mentioned to her Pokémon, "Candice is throwing a party at her house for all her previous and current students so they can mingle and get to know each other, and she had this giant farmhouse built by a construction crew, and then she turned this farmhouse into a special playhouse just for all of you so you can all fun too."

Dawn opened the door and all her Pokémon went inside, and Piplup saw a magic kit like the one he found on the steamboat, and he began doing all sorts of cool tricks. Buneary saw a dress rack and pointed it out to Pachirisu and Togekiss because she thought they'd have fun trying on the dresses as well.

Dawn commented, "I don't think those dresses would fit on Togekiss, although they'd fit perfectly on you and Pachirisu."

Buneary and Pachirisu went into the dress rack and when they came back out Buneary had on the same purple dress with the flowers in her ears as she had while on the steamboat when she went into their dress rack with Happiny and Aipom, and Pachirisu found the same dress that Aipom had found and she just loved it.

Dawn pet Buneary and Pachirisu exclaimed, "You two look so adorable I think I'm going to ask Candice if you two can take those dresses with you!"

Buneary and Pachirisu both jumped and cheered excitedly, and just like she had before, Pachirisu got a little too excited.

Dawn shouted, "NO PACHIRISU! I KNOW YOU'RE EXCITED, BUT YOU'VE GOT TO TRY AND CALM DOWN, PLEASE!"

Pachirisu couldn't help it, but luckily Togekiss was there and she shielded the other Pokémon as Dawn ran away as fast as she could. Once Pachirisu realized what was going on she immediately calmed down and apologized to everyone.

Dawn pet Pachirisu and informed her, "It's okay, you just have to control yourself so you won't get carried away," Dawn explained to her other Pokémon, "I'm gonna get back to Candice and Zoey to see if the party's started yet. I have Poffins I baked for everyone, and I do mean EVERYONE," she looked at Mamoswine and instructed him, "You don't eat all the Poffins by yourself, or you're gonna be in some serious trouble later on, mister."

Mamoswine nodded his head letting Dawn know he understood.

Dawn pet him and stated, "That's a good boy, Mamoswine," she then turned to Togekiss and commented, "Keep an eye on everyone for me, Togekiss. I know you'll do a great job."

Togekiss nodded and bowed at Dawn gracefully.

Dawn set all the Pokéballs down and said, "If anyone gets tired or doesn't feel like playing anymore, then you can go back in your Pokéball," she began to walk out the door as she turned and stated, "Have fun everyone. I'll see you all after the party." **Ten minutes later **The party was really going strong and everyone had finally arrived.

Candice remarked, "Now that everyone's here we can all start to play games and mingle. If anyone has a suggestion for a game, go ahead and tell us."

One of the guests commented, "We could play spin the bottle 'cause that game's lots of fun, and most of the people here seem to be couples."

Candice replied, "Okay, sure, we can play spin the bottle, of course if some of you don't want to play that's okay to."

Everyone that wanted to play gathered around and sat together on the floor. An empty pop bottle had been placed on the floor in between everyone. The girl who suggested the group play was the one to go first, and the bottle landed directly on the guy across from her so she leaned in and kissed his lips slightly, and both of them blushed afterwards. After a while someone chose Candice as the one who got to spin the bottle and when she did it landed on the guy to her right so they faced each other and kissed.

Candice stated, "Dawn; now it's your turn."

Dawn spun the bottle really hard and when it finally stopped, IT WAS POINTED AT ZOEY!

Dawn was so shocked and she thought, "Wow, I have to kiss Zoey. Hopefully this won't feel **TOO **weird."

Dawn leaned towards Zoey and kissed her, and all of a sudden Dawn felt sparks going off inside of her.

Once she pulled away, she and Zoey both said, "Whoa," in a shocked yet happy voice.

Candice saw the look in Dawn's eyes as well as the look in Zoey's eyes and commented to the other guests, "Okay everyone, that's good," she stood up and so did everyone else except for Zoey and Dawn. Candice said to the other guests, "Let's all go outside for right now, and let these two have some time alone."

She rushed the other guests out the door glancing back to Dawn and Zoey every once in a while and see them still staring into each other's eyes. When all the others were outside, Dawn and Zoey still looked at each other, and Zoey had a loving gaze in her eyes.

Finally Dawn spoke up and mentioned, "Looks like everyone else went outside."

Zoey questioned sheepishly, "Y-you mean we're alone right now?"

Dawn remarked, "Yeah we're the only two people in here."

Zoey finally got her nerves controlled and she stood up and took Dawn's hands as she confessed, "I felt a very strong and deep connection when we kissed. That's something I haven't felt in two years."

Dawn nodded her head and responded, "I felt a strong and deep connection as well, and I've **NEVER **felt anything like that before."

Zoey held Dawn's hands tighter and pulled her in closer as she confessed, "I really want you to be my girlfriend, Dawn."

Dawn let go of Zoey's hand and commented, "I'd never even thought about dating a girl before. I honestly don't know what to say. I'm so sorry, Zoey."

Zoey smiled and replied, "Go ahead and think about if you want to or not, I'll wait."

Dawn nodded and said, "I'll think long and hard about it, and I'll let you know as soon as I've come to my decision."

Zoey replied, "That sounds fair enough, and I promise I'll be fine with whatever decision you make."

Dawn mentioned, "I'm going to stay at a Pokémon Center for a while, just until I've made up my mind."

Zoey responded, "I understand; if you're around me when you're trying to make up your mind that would make the task much more difficult for you."

Dawn nodded and stated, "I'm glad you understand it's nothing personal."

Dawn went out to the barn and found Mamoswine, Buneary, and Quilava were back in their Pokéballs, but Togekiss was still out of hers while she cradled Piplup and Pachirisu to sleep using her wings like a hammock.

Dawn whispered, "Aw, Togekiss, you're such a sweetheart."

She then returned the three Pokémon to their Pokéballs and left the barn.

When she came across Candice she explained to her, "I'm going to go to a Pokémon Center instead of staying here."

Candice commented, "I understand, Dawn. Hey, I saw the way Buneary and Pachirisu looked in their dresses. They were absolutely adorable, so they can keep them."

Dawn thanked Candice and quickly rushed to the Pokémon Center. She had a lot on her mind and she just needed to be alone for a while and think.

* * *

**At the Pokémon Center **

Dawn had informed Nurse Joy about what had happened between her and Zoey and that she just needed a place where she could be alone while she thought about if she should be Zoey's girlfriend or just stay friends with her.

Nurse Joy stated, "Well, it sounds like you and Zoey really shared a strong connection, and if you did, then you should go for it."

Dawn responded, "Well, it's so difficult for me. I know Zoey's into girls, but I've never felt a connection like that with a girl before until we kissed. Also, Zoey's one of my best friends, and if I do accept and we begin dating I'm afraid if we break up it's going to ruin our friendship, and I don't want anything ruining my friendship with Zoey."

Nurse Joy comments, "Oh, now I understand. Hey since you're here I'll give all your Pokémon check-ups for you."

Dawn hands Nurse Joy all her Pokéballs and responds, "Thanks so much for the offer, Nurse Joy."

* * *

**Half an hour later**

Nurse Joy came back with all Dawn's Pokémon who were completely healthy, but she didn't notice Dawn anywhere. Piplup and the others all went outside to search for their trainer, but as soon as they stepped outside they heard Dawn's voice so they decided to all stay put.

Dawn had informed her mom about what happened between her and Zoey and mentioned, "I just don't know what to do, mom! I did feel a connection when I kissed Zoey, and I know she likes girls, and she told me she felt a connection when we kissed, which was something she hadn't felt in a long time, but for me that was the first time something like that had ever happened! Also, Zoey's my best friend, and I'm afraid that if she and I do start going out and then we break up, it would ruin our entire friendship, and I don't want that happening."

Johana responded, "Wow, sounds like you've got a lot on your mind. Honestly, I believe if you and Zoey both felt a connection, there's obviously more than meets the eye. Maybe you always had feelings for Zoey, but you didn't realize that until you kissed her."

Dawn commented, "Now that you mention it, sometimes I did used to feel a little uneasy around Zoey. When she'd look at me or begin approaching me, sometimes I'd feel butterflies in my stomach."

Johana nodded and remarked, "Yeah that's how it is when you have a crush on someone. I know, it's happened to me with lots of guys before."

Dawn smiled and mentioned, "I'm going to say yes to Zoey."

Johana commented, "Good luck dear, I hope you'll be very happy with her."

Dawn hung up the phone and began walking back into the Pokémon Center when she saw Piplup and the gang already outside waiting for her.

Dawn commented, "Oh hey everyone. I was just coming back in to get you guys," she explained to them, "Listen, I know you're probably not going to understand, but when I was at the party with Zoey, we played spin the bottle with the other guests, and when I spun the bottle it landed on Zoey. She and I kissed, and we both felt a strong connection when it happened. I talked it over with Nurse Joy and with my mom, and they both tell me I should go for it and be with Zoey, and I realize that they're both right. I'm going to stop by a flower shop and buy some flowers for Zoey and head back to her place."

All the Pokémon were happy for Dawn even if they had no idea what she was talking about. Piplup and Buneary both jumped onto Dawn's shoulders as Pachirisu climbed onto Dawn's head. Dawn then led the way for Togekiss, Mamoswine, and Quilava as they walked behind her.

* * *

**At the flower store**

Dawn was looking at all the many different types of flowers in the store trying to think of which would be the best to give to Zoey.

A clerk named Olivia came by and offered, "May I help you with something?"

Dawn explained to Olivia everything that happened with her and Zoey and she mentioned, "I'm trying to find the perfect flowers to give to her, but I don't know which ones to choose."

Olivia commented, "Well, roses are always to give to that special someone, and that's why so many places sell roses around Valentine's Day."

Dawn looked around and spotted some roses, and when she went over to them she got a huge whiff and loved the way they smelled.

She picked up the bouquet and stated, "These are perfect! I hope she likes them."

Dawn went up to the counter and paid for the roses as she thanked Olivia for her help. When she got outside she ran as quickly as she could to get to Zoey's house.

* * *

**At Zoey's**

Dawn arrived at Zoey's house and hid the flowers behind her back. She turned to her Pokémon and gestured for them all to keep quiet so they wouldn't ruin the surprised and everyone nodded. She was just getting ready to knock on the door when she heard Zoey crying from inside the house.

She knocked on the door gently and remarked, "Zoey, I'm back and I've made up my mind."

Zoey opened the door and was still crying when she inquired, "You have?"

Dawn nodded and held Zoey's left hand as she held out the roses with her right and announced, "I thought hard about our situation, I even informed Nurse Joy, my mom, my Pokémon, and a lady at the flower shop about what had happened, and even if my Pokémon weren't able to understand me, Nurse Joy, my mom, and the lady from the flower shop commented that it sounds like you and I made a real connection with each other, and I even explained to my mom that sometimes when I'm around you I get butterflies in my stomach, and my mom stated that's what happens when you're around a crush, so I guess maybe I always had a crush on you and just didn't realize that until we kissed. Anyways, my answer is yes I will be your girlfriend, Zoey."

Zoey tried to calm down but for some reason she couldn't, but she took the roses, put them in a vase, and watered them before she sat back down on her couch as she continued to cry.

Dawn looked at her Pokémon and instructed, "You all stay outside while I go and see what's wrong with Zoey."

All the Pokémon looked at Zoey and they were all concerned about her.

Dawn knew just how her Pokémon felt and she commented, "I know I usually say 'no need to worry' when a situation goes on, but I can't say that now 'cause I'm just as concerned about Zoey. Stay here I'll come back out once I figure out why she's so upset," Dawn entered and sat on the couch next to Zoey and questioned, "What's the matter, Zoey?"

Zoey was still weeping as she shook her head and responded, "I heard everything you explained to me, and I'm thrilled you decided to be my girlfriend, and while it's true I'm way over my ex-girlfriend, I just can't seem to get over what she did to me."

Dawn embraced Zoey in her arms and commented compassionately, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Zoey. She must've really broken your heart," she gazed into Zoey's eyes and wiped some of the tears away as she assured, "I'd never do anything so inconsiderate, insensitive, or self-centered like that to you. I can hardly believe that somebody even would."

Zoey tried her hardest to calm down as she responded, "I know you won't 'cause you're so sweet and caring."

Dawn began caress Zoey's hair as she kissed her lips affectionately and passionately. As they kissed they felt even more sparks than they had when they kissed at the party, and all of Zoey's heartache evaporated and she felt so delighted because she knew she'd finally found the girl of her dreams.

After the kiss stopped Dawn mentioned, "Piplup and all my other Pokémon are outside, so I'm going to check on them and see how they're doing."

Zoey nodded and gazed at Dawn lovingly as she went to go check on her Pokémon. When Dawn looked outside she saw everyone was doing just fine. Mamoswine was sleeping as he usually does, Buneary and Pachirisu were having a battle with each other as Quilava watched, and Togekiss was giving Piplup a ride on her back which he was enjoying very much.

She closed the door and sat down next to Zoey and informed, "They're all doing just fine. We can have more time alone."

Zoey put on some romantic music and stood up holding her hand out as she commented, "Let's dance."

Dawn smiled and blushed as she took Zoey's hand and the two of them began dancing around the room. In the middle of the dance Dawn nestled herself against Zoey and sighed lovingly as Zoey leaned down and kissed Dawn on the forehead.

After the song ended and the next song began, Dawn and Zoey kissed passionately, and then they gazed into each other's eyes and stroked each other's hair as they stated, "You're the best; I love you with all my heart."

* * *

**There's my one-shot I know it's quite long and I could've made it into a multi-chapter story, but I liked it more this way. I hope you enjoyed it. Read and review, and if you have any requests for a Pokémon story, PM them to me. If the story is going to involve a Ship, I will do stories about HatThiefShipping, LagomorphShipping, PenguinShipping, AppealShipping, FourthWheelShipping (Max/Bonnie), or Dawn/Nando.**


End file.
